Broken Dreams
by Whispers In The Stars
Summary: Adriane is confronted by a strange and dangerous mage who holds important secrets. The mage is dark and hungry for power. Meanwhile Ravenswood is under attack. Can the girls who so long ago became the Healer, Warrior, and Blazing Star prevail against the evil forces gathering? And are they willing to uncover the real truth behind a broken promise?
1. Chapter 1

Avalon Collection: Tales of The Magic Web 

Story One: Broken Promise

Chapter One

Summary: Adriane is confronted by a strange and dangerous mage who holds important secrets. She is dark and only is seeking magic, not to give it away. Meanwhile Ravenswood is under attack. Can the girls who so long ago became the Healer, Warrior, and Blazing Star prevail against the evil forces gathering? And are they willing to uncover the truth about a broken promise?

"Adriane . . .", the voice hissed, "Commesss closseeer . . ." Mesmerized the dark haired girl took a step forward crunching scarlet leaves beneath her feet. A looming dark shape moved before her eyes in the shadows and in a flash it was gone. Not gone, it had only positioned itself behind her. She was in the glade at Ravenswood except it was all wrong. Skeletal trees loomed overhead their leafless branches clawing at the black sky. Leaves the color of blood stood out starkly against the dank forest floor. The glade itself pulsed deep red. A sign, a warning. Adriane tried to scream, call for help but it caught in her throat.

A terrible smell washed over her, the aroma of decay and rotting flesh. Covering her nose, eyes watering she desperately looked around trying to find an escape, a way out of the nightmare. The voice cut through the air like a knife, "Adrianesss, the bravesss warrior . . . commesss to seesss the future Ravenssswood . . .", it cackled. Adriane tried to calm herself but her breath came in ragged gasps. Wheeling around Adriane feebly fired gold and silver bolts at . . . nothing. "Wh-who are you?" Adriane managed to croak. Something flashed by so quickly all Adriane heard was the soft swish of fabric. Silence. "Who are you?" Adriane screamed at the mocking emptiness.

Furious she knocked her fists together golden fire flying up her arms. She directed her anger and fired at the trees. Bright light illuminated the shadows revealing that there was nothing-no one there. A strange glow curled out of the trees like a cobra preparing to strike. Suddenly it tightened into a malicious beam of light that flew right at Adriane's wrist. She flew ten feet back, landing against a rock, momentarily dazed. Pain lanced through her shoulder but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation she felt. Immediately she was on her knees clutching her burning wrist, clawing at it.

Her jewel had turned a sickly hue of red and black. Adriane tried to concentrate on contacting her friends, her bonded Dreamer but something blocked the connection. Almost as if . . . there was no connection at all. She couldn't call for help. Her tigerseye gem stared back at her evilly, grinning. Sneering at her. The voice came again, "Jussst giveesss up . . . no moresss pain . . . just relaxsss . . ." It would be so easy . . . just to give in. Adriane felt her eyes close and flutter open. _Must stay . . . awake . . ._ She felt herself giving in falling into a deep trance. _Help . . . help . . . _She called out in her mind. No one replied. She heard a sudden hiss as she succumbed to the darkness . . . and suddenly all was black.

"Hey, have you seen Adriane?" asked the red haired teen. "Hm? What?" asked Kara absentmindedly, busy brushing Lyra's lustrous spotted fur. "Have you seen her?" Emily sighed. "Do I look like I've seen Xena?" Kara quipped. She paused. "Actually, now that you mention it, no I haven't." _Maybe she's out with Dreamer surveying the trails at Wolf Run Pass._ Lyra casually licked her shoulder smoothing down a piece of fur. "Maybe . . .", Emily said unconvinced. A sudden _clang_ made both girls jump as the oak library doors suddenly swung open then shut. A small furry figure entered the room. Lyra pounced on the creature- a golden brown ferret.

"Gah! Do not squish the ferret!" Ozzie squirmed. Lyra let out a bemused purr and let him go. "Oh, hey Ozzie" Emily said with a bemused look on her face. "What's up Alice?" Kara said trying to suppress a smile. The ferret previously an elf was wearing a ridiculous red bow tie. Lyra licked his head, making his hair stand on end. Dusting himself off, Ozzie self-consciously adjusted his accessory. Notice he was being watched he said, "What?", and everyone burst out laughing. Ozzie grumbled, "No appreciation . . . "Nice sense of fashion but needs a touch of . . ." Kara tapped the jewel hanging from her neck and immediately diamond white magic swirled around Ozzie.

"Gaahhh!" When the light cleared Ozzie was wearing a pair of sunglasses tinted with orange. "Ooohh . . ." the animals in the room hooted and cooed. "Nice Kara" Emily said. "Thank you", Ozzie said checking himself out in the mirror, "But I liked the bow better . . ." Then Ozzie's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Something's missing!" "Actually tha-", Emily began when Ozzie cut her off. "Where are the liver snaps I ordered? And the ice cream?" "Ozzie, there's something, someone else missing!" Kara said wryly. "Oh." Ozzie looked around. "Where's Adriane?"


	2. Chapter 2

Avalon Collection: Tales of The Magic Web

Story One: Broken Promise

Chapter Two

"Alright everyone listen up!", Kara called out to the crowd of chattering animals in front of her. The animals paid her no mind. "Allow me!",Ozzie said, scampering up to the center of group. Scrunching his eyes in concentration his ferret stone glowed brightly. "Quiet!", his voice came out high pitched and squeaky like a mouse. Furrowing his brow he tried again. Ozzie's stone glowed blinding gold and he called out, "Listen!". His voice sounded deep and brass, amplified by his stone tenfold. But it worked. All the animals fell silent.

"Okay", Kara said taking charge. "We have a problem." Emily stepped in. "Well . . . Adriane is missing." "What?" the animals gasped. Balthazar the Pegasus stepped forward. "That's impossible! I saw her only a few minutes ago with Dreamer!" he snorted. It was Kara's and Emily's turn to be confused. "But I thought . . . ", Emily trailed off. "Maybe it was just your imagination Doc." , Kara said thoughtfully. "No! I know something is wrong!", Emily said forcefully. "Look, if it makes you feel better we'll look around 'kay?", Kara said gently. Emily nodded. Ozzie put a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Far away . . . . . .

"M-master" the bizarre looking creature stuttered. Coiling mists circled around a dark-robed figure in the center of the room. "Whyysss do yousss dissturb me?", it hissed. The creature fell to the ground, cowering. "I- the girl . . ." The figure raised a slender eyebrow daring the creature to make a mistake. "Looksssss into my eyesssss . . ." the voice said. The creature forced itself to look up. It's body suddenly went slack its long tongue hanging out of its mouth. A strange look passed behind its eyes. "Bettersss . . ." the figure sighed. "Whatsss wassss you goingss to tellss meeesss . . .?" "The girl secured, as you asked. Lost in dream, nightmare", it said in a flat monotone. "Isss shesss drained of magicssss?" "No master" "Ahhhss . . . Interesting", it's eyes glinted a harsh light filling them. The creature suddenly snapped out of its trance. "Welllsss if I can't have hersss . . . I will have to have yours!" "No!" the creature shrieked. Suddenly harsh red magic whipped out of the jewel on the robed figure's wrist. It took on the form of a snake and wrapped tightly around the creature. It uttered one last cry before it disappeared. Orange magic wafted into the air. The figure breathed in deeply inhaling the magic. "Much bettersss . . ." it cackled. "And now . . .the girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Avalon Collection: Tales of The Magic Web

Story One: Broken Promise

Chapter Three

Brilliant sunlight danced through the rustling leaves casting shadows on the soft worn earth. Emily and Kara walked silently along the path to the glade only breaking the silence to call Adriane's name. Emily kicked up dust with the toe of her sneaker as she followed Kara. The girls rounded a bend and were suddenly in front of the glade. Though something was wrong. The air held a certain tension to it and the place reeked of fear. 'What's happened?' Emily gasped.

'What?' Kara exclaimed. 'Can't you see it? The magic is twisted and tangled all together . . .' Emily said a nervous edge creeping into her voice. She had discovered her power to see magic and read auras after becoming a level two mage. It was still unbelievable to think Kara couldn't see the massive, throbbing clot of magic. It seemed that it had no sense to it. Just a heap of tangled and broken lines of magic. Emily shook her head and the vision disappeared.

Both girls walked to the edge of the glade and pulling of sneakers and stiletto sandals, lazily dipped their feet in the crystal waters. Emily furrowed her brow and with a smooth motion of her hand, a tiny stream of thin water raced out of the pool and noisily splashed back in. Kara giggled and Emily gave her a sly, playful look. Her hand darted in a quick wave and a arc of water splashed directly into Kara's face. Kara sputtered and pulled her wet bangs away to reveal two slitted eyes.

'Oh no you didn't!' Kara said in a fake angry tone. 'You're going to get it!' she said leaping up. Concentrating with all of her might, Kara slowly raised her hand with a weak ball of water trailing it. For Kara, water was her opposite element, smooth, cool, and flowing. Fire was more her, quick, sharp, and powerful. The ball of water shuddered and twitched. Kara flung her hand across the glade and water splashed Emily in her shin trailing down her leg.

Both girls screeched and chased each other, forgetting Adriane and their feelings of anxiety and stress. But not for long. Kara suddenly tripped and landed in a perfect pile of blonde hair and pink stilettos against a sharp rock. Dazed and disoriented she slowly rose to a crouch. 'Ow – I hit my shoulder' Kara said wincing. 'I can – . . .' Shock and disbelief suddenly clouded over Emily's eyes. Her mouth fell open and she trembled slightly. 'Emily!' Kara said shaking off the last of her pain and running to her side.

'What is it?' Kara said frantically. Emily continued to gape but pointed a shaking finger at – At what? Kara thought. Suddenly she saw it. 'Oh no . . . this can't be happening!' she cried sheer terror in her voice. 'Who could have done this?'


End file.
